His Little Prince
by Mel Jinguji
Summary: After a one night stand with her, Thalia realizes that she was pregnant with his kid and Yuma Mukami took the luxury of being a father. Feeling remorseful of his actions, Subaru is determined to prove himself worthy of her love. Yuma x OC x Subaru
1. Lies

**A/N:** This is the finalized product of writing countless mini fics. As requested by **Nayu is Awesome**, this chapter is dedicated to all farmville Yuma fans. *Cough* Yuma x Thalia fans I'll turn that fantasy of your into reality in this fic of mine :3 Hardcore Subalia's fan... I really have no idea how the pairings will turn out and I apologies from the bottom of my heart. **No bashing of pairings please!^^ **Roses to Ayato will be updated soon, I'm two-third done with chapter eleven. It was mean to be a one-shot but as an ambitious writer, I've decided to challenge myself for a multi-chapter fic.

**Summary**:-AU-After a one night stand with her, Thalia realizes that she was pregnant with his kid and Yuma Mukami took the luxury of being a father. Feeling remorseful of his actions, Subaru is determined to prove himself worthy of her love. **Yuma x OC x Subaru**

**Bold- Venues**

_Italics: Inner thoughts/ speech/flashbacks_

* * *

"**His Little Prince"**

**Chapter One: Lies**

"Shin, once you're done planting the seeds, fill the hole up with soil before watering them. This is to ensure that my lovely carrots will have enough nutrients to grow." Yuma explained passing him his favorite garden shovel, with a pink polka dot watering can nearby them.

"Father, when I grow up…I wanna be a farmer like you." His blood red orbs staring at him.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful farmer just like me. Your mother's going to be so proud of you, my little prince."

"Little prince? Hmmm…. if I'm a prince, this makes you the king and mother's our queen. We're one big family." Shin smiled just before his watch beeps, reminding him that it was time for Ruki's cooking lessons to take place.

"I love you father, I'll see you later. Uncle Ruki's waiting for me." He stood up wiping the mud off his suspender before running towards the kitchen which was interlinked to Yuma's farm separated by a wall.

"_Yes. My queen. If only you were my son, Shin. It's no doubt that you inherited Subaru's genes as the days goes by. Thalia, I'm afraid that the day will arrive sooner than expected. One day, Shin's gonna realize that I'm not his biological father."_

"Subaru Sakamaki, you dumbass. It's your loss for abandoning Thalia when she needs you the most. I'm not surprise, if she's staying with me for the rest of her life." Yuma gritted his teeth, breaking his shovel into half.

"Looking good, Uncle Kou." Shin gave him thumbs up, kicking his boots aside. He always enjoys the presence of Kou in the household each time he returned from farm because he was the only in this household who likes music.

"You're a sweet talker, just like your mom."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"For a six years old, you're one bright kid with the potential of becoming a singer. Interesting in being my apprentice, I'll show you the trick in beating Subaru Sakamaki."

"Is Subaru Sakamaki something that can be eaten?" Shin asked innocently with a hint of sarcasm. He would do anything for his favorite uncle, even if it means to defeat his old rival.

"Together, we'll be invincible. Go on, Ruki's waiting for you." Kou ruffled his hair.

"Yes. Help me pass on this message to uncle Azusa; tonight it's his turn to read me a story from my collection."

"I'll make sure that Azusa read you a thousand stories from Thalia's novels."

"What are we doing today, uncle Ruki?" Shin asked seated on a black bar chair as the sushi bar was consider high for his height.

"One of my very own creations, I'm just using this bar as my backup counter. Wash your hands with soap before dicing the ingredients. I'm sure you won't want all of us to have a bad tummy ache." Ruki joked, pouring the mixture into the mixer.

"Alright. I'm going to make this dish with lots of love so that mother can feel it when she gets back from work."

"Ah, I'm so envy of Thalia. How I wish someone will prepare a homemade dish the minute I got home." Ruki placed his palms on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, uncle Ruki. I'll make another one for you after father."

"I was just joking with you, Shin. No need to take it to heart. I'll leave these to you while I head over to the other end to check out my finalized product."

**-…Five hours after dinner, at Yuma's room…-**

"Yuma, if there's nothing else I'm heading back to my room." Thalia said while grabbing her elastic hair band from his vanity table.

"Hold on a second."

"Yuma…"

"I've thought about it and if that day arrives, I'm willing to share your worries Thalia. Remember, I'm always by your side. Don't ever feel that you're a burden to me, trust me you never will and never would." with that he pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling her sweet scent, loosen her blouse with his free hand.

"Stay with me for the night, my bed will get really lonely if its mistress is gone."

* * *

**[1]- **Subaru's reasons for abandoning Thalia will be reveal as the story progresses.

**[2]- **Whether did they **did** it, it's up to your imagination...^^ read with open minds...X3

**[3]- **I'm hooked to the tempest blaster as of now...X3 Mahiro is love. pardon my lateness in updating.

Should I continue? This is one big question at the back of my mind right now. Leave me your review, I'll be waiting...^^

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

13/3/14


	2. I had a son

**A/N: **Only Yuma can cure my bleeding heart. I'm crediting this chapter to my bestie, Vanessa...she was the one who came up with the reasons why Subaru left Thalia. More will be reveal as the story progresses. Happy St Patrick Day! I'm bringing Sarah back, for those who are new to my stories. Sarah Sakamaki is Shu's long lost daughter...nah I was just joking...XD

**Note: All traditions/rules/games used in this fic of mine are fictional, any similarities to any fics, places, events and people are coincidental.**

**Bold- Venues/emphasis words**

_Italics: Innerspeech/thoughts/flashbacks_

* * *

"**His Little Prince"**

**Chapter Two: Will you believe me, if I told you I had a son?**

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Yuma poked the sleeping figure on his bed.

"A couples of minutes, shin." She answered while adjusting her eyes to the lighting. _Hold on a second, since when did I changed my wallpapers? Where have my floral prints pillow casings gone to._

"**YU-MA!"** Thalia jolted up from sleep, which resulted in her bed cover siding down her petite figure.

"What a great way to start my day with your perky nipples greeting me."

"Don't look." In one swift movement, Furiko managed to secure the cover around her body.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before, there's nothing to be shy of." Yuma wolf whistled while adjusting his long sleeve shirt.

"Did we did it?" she asked recalling last night's activities, filtering all his hot kisses out.

"Hmm…good question. I'm not telling you, go on the bathroom's ready for you to use. We promised Shin that we'll be bringing him out, once you're done meet us downstairs." Yuma said before leaving.

"_Great….Thalia, calm down perhaps he was just teasing you, there's no way Yuma will sexual harass you while you're asleep,"_

"Uncle Ruki, why are you still single?" Shin blurted out while snuggling close to him on the couch.

"My answer would be why is the sky blue?" Ruki answered reading his tabloid.

"Someone in this household told me that you were such a badass when you were my age due to your affluent background but karma got its way, your father was murdered. All living beings in your mansion started making fun of you, due to your actions and attitude towards them."

"Uh-huh."

"Uncle Ruki, are you listening to me?" Shin grumbled throwing the cushion across the room, unknowingly to him; it landed on Yuma's feet.

"Shin, are you done packing your books?"

"All in place, father. Uncle Kou what are you doing?"

"Card reading, I'm reading my own future." Kou took a card as seen from the instruction list.

"Can you read mine too?" Shin pleaded taking a seat beside him, arranging them in line with four cards facing upwards.

"Choose a number from 1 to 8." Kou said taking a glimpse of the card nearest to him.

"Damned, it's going to rain on the day of my concert. Maybe I should re-schedule my plans."

"5."

"Next, choose any of the three cards facing downwards."

"All done."

"Let me see which combinations have you gotten. Hmmm… scorpio, overflowing vase and a maiden."

"What does it means, Uncle Kou?"

"The card tells us that you'll meet someone you're longing to meet. If I'm not wrong, this person will be the one you're highly dependent on in near future. "

"Whoa, you got it right. Indeed, there's this person I wanted to meet so badly. Wait a minute, I remember this sign it's the Regulus; the brightest star in the constellation Leo. Why is the maiden wearing a necklace from father's horoscope?"

"I'm not done yet. The scorpio, vase and maiden will be together at the end however, a lion will get in their way. A lion's pride, he will do whatever it takes to win the heart of his lover. In addition, Leo and Scorpio these two horoscopes contradict with one another, Leos are bound to lose Scorpios by any means." Kou explained.

"Kou, what kind of values are you teaching him via these cards."

"A life lesson, **Regulus**. If you do not wish to lose her, do something."

"Trust me; this time round I'll be the one writing my own script."

"I believe, we're ready." Thalia answered wearing one of Yuma's shirts, to match their outfits for the day.

"Have I told you, you looked gorgeous in my shirt?"

**-…Meanwhile the Sakamaki's household…-**

"Suba-kun, you haven't uttered a word since yesterday." Laito poked him.

"Laito, will you believe me if I told you I had a son?" Subaru blurted lying on Shu's couch.

"No. You're not the kind of guy who would do one night stand or the guy who will abandon which ever chicks of yours you impregnated."

"I did." He replied causing Ayato to spill out his drink.

"You look surprised, Ayato-kun."

"Tch… of course I do. Ore-sama has to be the first in everything. Why didn't you told us beforehand? Is he born yet?"

"Reiji was the one who told me to abandon her in order to save our family's reputation. Having one night stand was bad enough; I really have no idea that she would be pregnant with my kid. Yes, he was born to this lovely planet five years ago…the little Subaru look alike."

"One night stand is a lie, Take Laito for example… we knew his background well enough apparently none of his women got pregnant. This brings me to point B, Subaru knew that lady of his long enough to start a relationship with her." Shu pointed leaning against the pillar, with his princess hiding behind him.

"Shu, you sound like an experienced person."

"The only reason, Sarah is here with us today."

"If what Subaru said was true, I'll be the one bringing my nephew back." Ayato smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Subaru, where the hell is my nephew?"

"Daddy, will I have a new playmate soon? I'm sick and tired of uncle Ayato's style of fun. He's the worse bat catcher ever!" Sarah whined tugging his shirt, avoiding any forms of eye contact with his most hated uncle.

"Brat, I can hear you."

"I don't care. **bleeehhhhhh**….go away, I hate you uncle Ayato."

"Mukami Household."

"Tch… Falcon head, looks like we meet again."

* * *

**[1]- **Scorpio, overflowing vase and a maiden represents Subaru, Shin and Thalia respectively. Shin's horoscope happens to be Aquarius while Thalia's a virgo.

**[2]- Regulus: **One of my favorite stars in Leo's constellation. If you know your horoscope well enough, Leos and Scorpios can't get along at all. Leos best friends are cancers. Their motherly friends by nature. I'm just going to share with you two of my favorite quotes of Leos from twitter.

1. **#Leos: When they're in a relationship it doesn't mean they are in love, when they're single it doesn't mean they're available.**

**2. #Leos: If you lose a Leo's trust, you can't never get it back. **

**[3]- **I still can't believe that Ayato's a Aries...XD *fangirling*

Leave me a review, I'll be waiting^^

MEL~CHAN (.^.^.)

Edited 31/3/14


End file.
